


Big Friendly Biker

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Giant AU, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: A quest to protect his village doesn't quite go the way he'd planned.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Kudos: 29





	Big Friendly Biker

**Author's Note:**

> The third of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It didn’t come as too much of a surprise when he was chosen. He was the newest and most disliked member of the guards after all. That didn’t make it any less horrifying of a situation however with what he had been tasked with and every loud sound around him was enough to make him flinch and hold his sword out in front of him shakily.

All that hard work to try to convince the guards to let him join their ranks and the instant they had a chance to get rid of him they took it. His family’s reputation was abysmal so they had already been tasking him with menial and degrading work over the last few months but this was just... It deeply terrified and hurt him to know how utterly insignificant he was to them. Even with as much effort as he put into everything he was still worthless...

He could feel tears rushing down his pale features at the mere thought of it all and he hastily wiped them away as he berated himself. He couldn’t be weak... That wouldn’t help anyone. As utterly terrified as he was he had a job to do and he was going to do it. Even if the odds of him winning against a giant was completely impossible. He had to prove he wasn’t as useless as they thought he was.

A sharp crunch instantly brought him out of his misery and he whipped around to confront whatever was causing the sound only to freeze as the clear unmistakable glow of an animal’s eyes stared down at him, the sword nearly falling from his hand as he quivered and found himself unable to move. It was the first time he’d ever left the village or been in any sort of actual combat so the threat before him was simply too much for him to handle.

Which is why he screamed in agony as the beast launched itself at him and sunk its sharp teeth into his side, frantically swinging the sword at it to try to get it off of him. That only drove it to rip into him further though and he was only able to make a break for it when he wildly beat at its face causing it to back off in pain.

What followed was a blur and it felt like an eternity had passed before he found himself lying on the ground as his entire thin frame screamed in pain. It was as if someone had taken a bunch of tiny knives and stabbed him repeatedly all over. Though it was most likely the result of him attempting to flee and getting caught on plant-life along with possibly tripping over himself in the process if the dark purple bruises lining his arms were any indication.

The mere fact he was still alive was a miracle in itself and as he moved his hand over to the wound it became clear how. The soft and firm cloth wrapped around his side had stopped the bleeding and even if he couldn’t see it he could feel the attempt at trying to seal the wound closed so that he wouldn’t succumb to his injuries.

Someone had found him and saved his life. He still had a chance to finish what he’d come out there for even if he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to move for awhile. Hopefully whoever had found him would be able to contact the guards so they knew what had happened but for now he couldn’t do more than quietly sob and try to recover.

“Shit! Didn’t realize ya were awake. Ya got nothin’ to worry about though! Yer gonna be okay!”

The booming voice caught him off guard and he screamed as he looked up to see the very creature he’d been sent to kill looming over him, cowering as the giant scooped him up and... patted his head? It was closer to stroking an ant with how enormous the other’s thumb was but the fact that he was doing it so gently when he could just as easily crush him effortlessly was baffling.

The way the creature was hushing him was just as bewildering and he could only gaze up at him with wide crimson eyes as the other attempted to calm him, too weak to do anything more than lay there and accept the affection. Though with how little he usually received he couldn’t help but enjoy it as embarrassing as that was. To the point that the giant started chuckling and smiling down at him.

“See I told ya ya were fine! Didn’t mean to scare ya like that though... Just wanted to make sure ya were doin’ better... Whatever tried to kill ya did a hell of a job...”

What...?! It couldn’t be... Was this creature...? The lack of anyone else or any other settlement for miles from what he could see from the other’s hand made it clear exactly what had to have happened. And it only made things all the more confusing. Why? Why would a monster like that even bother saving someone like him? The sheer amount of trouble he’d been causing around the village surely proved how dangerous of a creature he was so why hadn’t he instantly tried to crush him or worse?

The other must have sensed what he was thinking because he sighed and leaned back against the entrance to the vast cavern he likely dwelled in, his voice going much more melancholy as he explained that he hadn’t intended on causing the trouble he had at the village. In fact he hadn’t even know there was a village there at all. He’d apparently just been going to visit someone and stumbled upon it by accident leading to the lottery to send someone to end him.

“I get it if ya don’t believe me... I promise I won’t hurt ya though... Don’t wanna hurt anyone... I jus’... I jus’ wanna have some damn peace...”

Maybe... Maybe this man wasn’t so different from him after all... He knew what it felt like to have people hate him simply because of who he was. With the state he was in and how little he’d been able to handle that animal there wasn’t a chance he could slay him anyway. Perhaps... Perhaps once he was feeling better he could help him...

For now though he slowly and meekly reached over to place a hand against the other’s thumb, apologizing for how he’d reacted to him only to let out a muffled squeak as the other ruffled his hair with another finger and grinned down at him brightly. That was going to take time to get used to...


End file.
